


Ты мне нужен

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: StarCraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo





	Ты мне нужен

      — Ты звал меня, и я пришел.  
  
      Феникс выпрямился в полный рост и внимательно посмотрел на друга.  
  
      — Что ты хотел в столь поздний час? Это что-то срочное?  
  
      — Да. То есть... — Тассадар тут же осекся, сомневаясь. — В общем, это касается меня. Если ты считаешь, что это не уважительная причина, то я извинюсь за вторжение.  
  
      — Дурак, — без обиняков бросил воин, парой широких шагов пересек столь же скромное по площади, сколько и по убранству, жилище тамплиера и сел рядом с ним на постель. — Я отношусь к тебе слишком хорошо, чтобы игнорировать твои проблемы. Выкладывай, что стряслось?  
  
      — Я... в общем... ты нужен мне, — выпалил тот.  
  
      — Нужен?  
  
      — Да. Мне... нехорошо.  
  
      — Здесь? — Феникс осторожно положил руку ему на грудь.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Тассадар-Тассадар. Опять придумал себе повод для беспокойства на пустом месте?.. — Схватив того за запястье, старший протосс возмутился: — Какого черта ты сидишь в такую холодную ночь в одном легком халате? Руки окоченели!  
  
      — Неправда, — огрызнулся тот. — Мне тепло.  
  
      — Тепло ему... Совсем о себе думаешь. Совести у тебя нет.  
  
      — Я не привык к такому.  
  
      — И очень зря, между прочим. Что с тобой на этот раз? Снова маешься по пустякам?  
  
      — Маюсь, Феникс. И ничего не могу с этим поделать, — рассеянно отозвался он.  
  
      — Ну... давай так. — Немного подумав, воин сел лицом к спине друга и произнес: — Раз у нас тут намечается такой вечер откровений под луной, — кивнул он на распахнутое окно, из которого виднелся тонкий месяц и усыпанное звездами темное покрывало ночного неба, — ты расскажешь мне все, как есть. Без лукавства и умалчиваний. Согласен?  
  
      — А мне точно станет легче?  
  
      — Можешь не сомневаться, дружище. — Феникс похлопал его по плечу. — Давай начнем с простого: что именно тебя тревожит?  
  
      Тассадар вздохнул и, помолчав, нехотя начал:  
  
      — Я кручусь на одном месте, пытаюсь поймать себя за хвост. Мне одиноко, но при этом я не могу жить без того, чтобы как можно скорее уединиться и уйти в себя с головой. Этот замкнутый круг с каждым днем истощает мои силы все больше больше. Что мне делать?  
  
      — И снова старая песня... — совершенно беззлобно проворчал тот. — Я знаю тебя уже очень давно. Мы вместе прошли через множество испытаний, наша дружба крепла с каждым днем. Но одного я до сих пор не могу понять: почему же ты отвергаешь наше священное единство? Это самый очевидный выход. Если у тебя есть на то серьезная причина, то расскажи мне наконец всю правду. Я не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда тебе плохо, но не зная истока проблемы, я не в состоянии ее решить.  
  
      — В том-то и дело, Феникс. Кхала причиняет мне только боль. — Он подтянул ноги в подбородку и уткнулся лбом в тощие колени.  
  
      — Что? Ты серьезно? Но как такое возможно? — искренне удивился воин, прежде не слышавший подобного рода заявлений: у него попросту не укладывалось в голове, как главное благо его народа может обратиться кому-то во зло.  
  
      — Видишь ли, я... Я с юности начал осознавать, что отличаюсь от вас. В худшую или в лучшую сторону — не могу сказать; просто меня не покидало чувство, что я другой. Но, имея доступ к вашим самым тайным мыслям и желаниям и видя вас насквозь, я за всю мою недолгую жизнь так и не нашел по-настоящему родственную душу. И это меня угнетает.  
  
      — Даже... меня ты не считаешь близким? — Сказанное Тассадаром неожиданно больно задело Феникса.  
  
      Тот, услышав, как дрогнул голос товарища, поспешил объясниться:  
  
      — Не пойми меня превратно, друг. Несомненно, ты относишься ко мне лучше всех — по крайней мере, ты делаешь это от всего сердца, — но мы очень разные. Если честно, я сам до сих пор не понимаю, как мы вообще умудрились сойтись...  
__  
Феникс и сам этого не понимал, да и никогда не задумывался над этим. Он лишь вспоминал, как однажды, много лет назад, словно по приказу немого внутреннего голоса, подошел к вроде бы добродушному, но одновременно очень замкнутому и нелюдимому парню, и поздоровался.  
  
      Потом на недоумевающие вопросы о том, почему он это сделал, он отшучивался: мол, с такими как ты, только так и надо. Но, как известно, в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, и так, с этого, казалось бы нелогичного, но, как выяснилось позже, судьбоносного действия, и началась их крепкая дружба. Хоть его народ не привык оценивать окружающих по внешнему виду (зачем, если была Кхала, посредством которой можно было узнать если не все, то почти все?), но даже предположить, что такой "добровольный изгой" окажется на деле очень спокойным, радушным и не по годам мудрым другом, мужчина и представить себе не мог.  
  
      Ведь, в отличие от прочих, он сознательно избегал единения с другими.  
  
      — Тассадар, — наконец произнес он после минуты задумчивого молчания.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — Знаешь, может, ты и отличаешься от нас, но мы ведь не враги тебе. Тебе не нужно скрываться от нас.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Почему-почему... — сердито отозвался Феникс, осознав наконец, насколько слеп все это время был его друг, чьей мудрости завидовали старейшины и которой искало молодое поколение. — Потому что ты один из нас. Ты — Перворожденный, ты — тамплиер. У нас нет ни единой причины не считать тебя братом. — Воин грубовато-ласково обхватил его за плечи. — Прекращай думать, что ты чужой в нашем обществе. И если сейчас кто-то не уверен в том, что ты — безусловно стоящая любви и уважения личность, то раскрой свой разум, покажи им себя настоящего во всей своей красе — и их сомнения отпадут.  
  
      Тассадар, явно не ожидавший такого поворота событий, сидел, недвижимый, в полном шоке.  
  
      — Ну и к слову, общение с другими через Кхалу поможет тебя избавиться от вечного одиночества, что тебя грызет, — видя, что его доводы возымели эффект, продолжал Феникс. — Ведь в таком случае ты совершенно точно будешь знать, что кто-то сейчас с рядом тобой, и это кто-то готов разделить с тобой все твои печали и тревоги. Разве не этого ты хотел все свою сознательную жизнь, _братец_?  
  
      — Как... ты назвал меня? — осторожно уточнил тамплиер, медленно поворачивая голову в сторону друга.  
  
      — Братец, — невозмутимо подтвердил тот. — Младший братец, невинный и чистый душой, за которым постоянно нужен глаз да глаз, — вот кто ты для меня.  
  
      — Стало быть, я для тебя лишь младший брат?.. — В упавшем голосе Тассадара слышалось плохо скрытое разочарование.  
  
      — Если быть совсем честным, то с некоторых пор — гораздо больше, — словно невзначай задумчиво протянул Феникс. — Хочешь узнать?  
  
      — Хочу.  
  
      — Тогда откройся мне. Без тени страха и сомнений. Поверь, тебе это понравится.  
  
      Некоторое время он мялся в нерешительности, явно не желая повторять прежний горький опыт, но затем все же стянул с вибрисс металлические кольца и, распустив их, закрыл глаза и вошел в контакт.  
  
      Жар тлеющих, но никак не могущих погаснуть углей одиночества, что прожигали душу Тассадара насквозь в течение долгих лет, окатил Феникса с ног до головы, заставив при этом невольно ощутить судорогу во всем теле и съежиться — боль ментальная была настолько сильной, что отдавалась в физическую оболочку. Неуверенность в своих силах, чувство тяжелой вины, ненависть к себе — вот чем был полон разум друга, и вот почему, как запоздало дошло до него, тот прятался от других: он, помимо прочего, не желал заставлять других страдать из-за себя. И в попытках выглядеть здоровым и счастливым в глазах окружающих, прятал своих демонов вглубь себя, вместо того, чтобы бороться с ними, отчего и мучился.  
  
      — Освободись от ловушки собственного сознания, Тассадар. Поддайся лишь чувствам, — тихо посоветовал ему Феникс, превозмогая чужую боль. — Как ты ощущаешь меня?  
  
       _Привязанность._  
  
      — Кто я для тебя?  
  
       _Друг._  
  
      — Что ты чувствуешь ко мне?..  
  
      И на этом позыве в эфире воцарилась тишина.  
  
      — Тасс? — обратился он к нему совсем по-простому, будто тот действительно был ему младшим братом. — Ты чего?  
  
      — Не могу.  
  
      — Вздор! Еще как можешь! — хмыкнул он, начиная понимать, в чем дело. — Я-то могу.  
  
      Всего несколько мгновений ему потребовалось, чтобы собрать в единый поток все то хорошее, что было у него связано с Тассадаром. Открытость, честность, доброта, забота, сочувствие и... любовь. Но не та, о которой он говорил до этого — совсем другая, горячая и искренняя, полная недвусмысленного влечения и страсти. И, спустя эти несколько мгновений, на объект его давнего воздыхания обрушился водопад всего того, что он извлек из самых дальних закоулков своего сердца.  
  
      Опьяненный этими сладкими, пламенным чувствами, он лежал на руках друга, не смея шевелиться, но внутри него царила полная эйфория и желание упиваться этим если не вечно, то очень и очень долго. Изголодавшийся по обыкновенному пониманию, в коем у прочих его сородичей никогда не было недостатка, Тассадар жадно ловил каждый оттенок, каждый нюанс этого бальзама для своей измаявшейся души, пока, наконец, напитавшись этим всласть, не потянулся несмелой рукой к лицу Феникса.  
  
      — Я... тоже люблю тебя, — только и смог произнести он.  
  
      — Видишь, это же совсем не больно — показать себя остальным. Куда больнее прятаться от них и терзать себя мыслями о том, что ты для них чужой. — Воин сжал в ладони тонкие, но крепкие пальцы тамплиера. — При всей твоей мудрости и рассудительности — я искренне удивлен, что ты до этого не додумался самостоятельно.  
  
      — Так всегда бывает. Пророка нет в отечестве своем, — эта усмешка должна быть горькой, но блаженствующему Тассадару было совсем не до подобных неприятных мелочей. — Спасибо, что указал мне верный путь в моей жизни. Если бы не ты, я мог бы блуждать еще очень долго.  
  
      — Я обязан был это сделать. Просто до этого разговора я не мог понять, в чем причина. — Старший протосс нежно прижался лбом к лбу новоиспеченного любовника. — Я безумно рад, что мои чувства оказались разделены. Признаться честно, я и не надеялся на взаимность... Впрочем, сейчас это уже неважно. Теперь ложись спать, мой милый, а назавтра, с ясной головой и не помутненными страданием мыслями, приходи к нам, радоваться жизни. И помни, что всегда найдется кто-то, кому ты нужен.


End file.
